El inicio del final
by fatelove touka-chan
Summary: Fate, algo sola con dos buenos amigos, que de la noche a la mañana los pierde accidentalmente, uno de ellos sera su nuevo enemigo, pero en ese camino encontrara el amor de varias, hasta que llega el indicado XD... no puedo resumirlo mejor XD


Buenas tardes, noches, para quellas que recuerden a Fate-love, aui estoy de vuelta, me he perdido pero sentia que no era hhora de volver, pero o bueno es que aqui esoy otra vez, espero que esta nueva historia les agrade, esta algo confusa pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Ella estaba allí, no sé cómo sucedió, pero al verla algo dentro de mí se sacudió, algo que muchas de las veces nadie puede decir nada, solo esperas a verla sonreír para saber que algo dentro de ti está creciendo…

-*He, ya estamos listas para partir, solo debemos subir todas a las motos y nos podremos marchar-*le decían con gran emoción a la chica con gran cabellera rubia con ojos con falta de brillo, quizá sea la soledad la que arrebato ese brillo hermoso que hacia juego con su color, pero ahora solo podía apreciar esos ojos color carmín…

-*Hayate, sabes que no hace falta que me grites, solo con un toquecito estaría bien*- aquella rubia le alboroto un poco la cabellera castaño intenso.

-*to-toquecito?, e-está bien. E-esto, y-yo solo,,,-* Hayate agacho la cabeza sonrojada y subió en su respectiva moto.

Fate, así es como se llama nuestra adorada rubia, ella era una chica con grandes sueños que cumplir, algunos ya los había hecho realidad gracia a su familia pudiente, siempre lo tubo todo pero eso era exactamente lo que no le gustaba, aunque su amiga Hayate le decía siempre, "que tal si no hubieras tenido nada de dinero y no fueras la que ahora eres serias feliz, a veces debemos pensar un poquito en cómo viven aquellos que no tienen nada y aquellos que lo tienen todo, somos diferentes pero mírate, tu pasaste de no tener nada a tenerlo todo sabes lo que se siente ser pobre y rica a la vez, así que no te quejes", cada vez que Fate recuerda esas palabras sonríe y adora tener a esa mujer a lado suyo,

Las motos roncaron con gran fuerza y arrancaron casi al mismo tiempo, el atardecer se acercaba y el gran recorrido de Fate inició en conjunto de los seres que más amaba.

Después de 3 horas de viaje en motocicleta, Fate y sus amigos llegaron a su destino, un volcán al cal planeaban escalar, ese volcán era muy famoso en la cuidad en la ue ella había nacido, así que le apetecía mucho conocerlo. Fate se retiró el caso y respiro muy hondamente.

-*Este aroma es mi vida, el de la ciudad da asco-* dijo la rubia y sacó una botella de agua del maletín de la moto.

-*Fate, es esto tu vida?, y veras cuando te lleve a mi lugar,*-Dijo su buen amigo Yuuno, el muchacho flacucho y de ojos verdes.*-seguramente aquí perdiste tu virginidad*-y se hecho a reír como solo el extrañamente sabía-*

-*Te equivocas, aquí perdieron su virginidad las que me acompañaban*-dijo Fate y los dos se echaron a reír.

-*ya chicos, parecen dos focas, así que cállense, solo quiero apreciar las vistas de este lugar.-* dijo Hayate.

Fate y Yuuno se callaron y se vieron a los ojos, *-has escuchado eso?-*soltó Fate*-Me parece que si colega-* y se volvieron a reír como locos…

Después de un momento y terminadas las carcajadas, Fate abraso x la cintura a Hayate muy juguetonamente y le dijo al oído.

-*Hayate, es de noche que vistas quieres apreciar, las de mi cuerpo quizá?-* y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello que la hizo vibrar.

-*a callar, debemos preparar las carpas y encender una fogata, me muero del hambre y del frio, así que todos a ayudar-*Yuuno fue por unos palos y encendió la fogata.

Hayate y Fate se quedaron a solas, arando una carpa para ellas solas, Fate estaba emocionada por estar ahí con sus mejores amigos, pero Hayate estaba algo incomoda de tener que dormir con Fate.

-*Sucede algo? -* preguntó Fate a Hayate…

-*N-no-* y suspiro Hayate, buscando que más hacer y apartar la vista de Fate.

Justo cuando Fate iba a tocarle el cachete izquierdo a Hayate Yuuno interrumpió diciendo-*esto me parece lindo y todo, pero es hora de beber una cerveza y cantar-*y en ese mismo instante saco su guitarra y la comenzó a entonar.

Ya casi daba la media noche y el frio se hacía intenso cada vez, así que decidieron mejor ir a dormir para mañana poder hacer un estudio del volcán para poder escalar. Yuuno y Fate ya estaban más que mareaos, así que Hayate ayudo a Yuuno a entrar a su carpa y dejarlo ahí, al entrar a la carpa con que dormiría junto a Fate sintió nerviosismo.

-*bueno, estoy un poco borracha-*dijo Fate ya queriendo dormir.

Hayate no dijo nada y solo cobijo a Fate y se dio la vuelta para cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir…

/-*eres muy linda-*dijo Fate acariciando el cachete de la hermosa chica junto a ella-*quisiera darte un beso que nunca termine*-y al decir eso, sintió como sus labios se humedecían, era un beso genial se sentía muy bien y esos labios eran muy suaves, sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a rodear la cintura de la hermosa chica hasta que la llevo encima de su cuerpo, sus manos jugueteaban y le acarició el pecho-*esto parece muy real, eres muy hermosa-* y volvió a unir sus labios con la otra chica que comenzaba a desnudarla de a poco.-*Fate, Fate-*le decían con gran intensidad, al sentir el placer de que sus manos acaricien su cuerpo./.

Al abrir sus ojos Fate vio a Hayate desnuda junto a ella, la castaña tenía na cara llena de felicidad, Fate por su lado estaba, muy confundida no sabía que es lo que sucedió, muy lentamente quito la mano que Hayate había puesto sobre su abdomen formado y se levantó, para ponerse su camisa y jean, salió de la carpa y vio a Yuuno alistando su moto y listo para marcharse.

-*Yuuno, que haces?-*le pregunto Fate., al ver que Yuuno ni si quiera la miro lo agarró del brazo y le volvió a preguntar-*que haces, Yuuno?-*

-*acaso no ves, me largo de aquí-* se soltó bruscamente de las manos de Fate y se colocó el casco, encendió la moto, pero Fate se colocó en frente él y no lo dejo marchar.

-*Pero de que hablas? Porque te marchas? que sucede?-*insistía Fate.

-*No sabes', eres tonta o acaso me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta?-*Yuuno hervía de rabia.-*me gustaba Hayate y le iba a decir todo lo que sentía, pero siempre llegas tú y te quedas con todas, acaso no te diste cuenta que me gustaba?, está claro que no, porque anoche le hiciste el sexo más alocado que pudo a ver sentido, sabes que me largo y olvídate de mí, piérdete-* encendió la moto y se marchó a toda prisa.

Fate se quedó fría ante lo que escucho de Yuuno, no sabía que carajos sucedió, y lo primero que hiso fue ir a ver a Hayate y preguntar.

-*Hayate, me puedes explicar que cojones paso ayer?-* Hayate estaba cambiada y alistaba todo para subirlo a su moto.

-*hicimos el amor, pero se nota que no lo sabes, o siempre eres así cuando te acuestas con otras?, finges que lo olvidaste para librarte de ellas?, pues bien te vas a librar de mí, tú me gustas Fate y estaba enamorada de ti aunque tú me veías como tu mejor amiga, yo desde el inicio te vi como algo más, pero tú de eso ni te diste cuenta, será mejor que vaya tras de Yuuno-*se colocó el casco y se marchó al igual que Yuuno.

Fate ni siquiera pudo decir nada, ni preguntar nada más, ella estaba perdida, pensó que lo de ayer fue solo un sueño, ella soñó con aquella chica que vio en la estación de gas, aquella cobriza con ojos hermosos y andar único, pero nunca imagino que anoche hiso el amor con Hayate.

Su paseo se echó a perder y perdió a sus dos mejores amigos.

-*perdí a mis mejores amigos así de la nada?, waaa, debo hablar con ellos…

* * *

la continuo?... beno como ya he dicho soy Fate-love :) q rao me suena jaja pero shaa, debo decir que las oras historias perdi el archivo y que bueno esta es otra centa asi que hare lo posible para recuperarlas, y para los que digan, pero quien diablos es esta, solo digan hi y dejen un comentario si les gusto esta nueva creación, nos vemos.


End file.
